Tom and Jerry: The Woman in Black
''Tom and Jerry: The Woman Black ''is an upcoming 2024 direct-to-video animated adventure family feature film'', ''produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, E-One Entertainment and Hammer Films Productions and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. based on '''The Woman in Black '''and '''The Woman in Black 2: Angel of Death. '''This film is coming soon on Digital HD on March 5, 2024 and will be release on DVD on March 19, 2024. Plot In an English village, Crythin Gifford, in 1889, three young girls are having a tea party with Tom the Kitten Cat, Baby Jerry and Tuffy with diapers. Suddenly Tom the kitten, Babies Jerry and Tuffy seen the Girls look up at something off-screen and, as though hypnotized, jump to their deaths from the bedroom window, Baby Jerry and Tuffy was crying and scared in horror, Tom the Kitten holding the two baby mouse in Tom's arms. The film begins again in Edwardian era London, the wife of lawyer Arthur Kipps and his pet, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. Kipps is instructed to visit Crythin Gifford to orchestrate the sale of Eel Marsh House, an estate on the marshland, and retrieve any relevant documents left by the deceased owner Alice Drablow. Upon arrival, Arthur finds many of the villagers rather unwelcoming, though he finds sympathy in a wealthy local landowner Samuel Daily The next morning, Arthur, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy goes to meet his legal contact, Mr. Jerome and Droopy Dog, who tries to hurry him away from the village. Arthur, undeterred, travels to Eel Marsh. There, he is distracted by odd noises, a bolted nursery, and the appearance of a spectral entity in funerary garb. He hears sounds on the marshes of a carriage in distress and a screaming child, but sees nobody on the causeway. He later attempts to alert the village constable, who dismisses him. Two children enter the station with their sister Victoria, who has ingested lye, but she subsequently dies. That night, Sam reveals that he and his wife Elisabeth lost their young son to drowning. Elisabeth suffers from fits of hysteria, which she attributes to her boy speaking through her. When Sam attempts to drive Arthur, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy to Eel Marsh the next day, a fleet of local men attempt to drive him off. Victoria's father blames Arthur for his daughter's death, as Arthur, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy saw "that woman" at Eel Marsh. At the house, Arthur, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy uncovers correspondence between Alice and her sister Jennet Humfrye In her letters, Jennet denies Alice's verdict that she is "mentally unfit" to take care of her son, Nathaniel, and demands to see him, as the Drablows have formally adopted him, and barred her from contact. A death certificate reveals that Nathaniel drowned in a carriage accident on the marsh. Jennet blames Alice for saving only herself and leaving Nathaniel's body in the marsh. Jennet hangs herself in the nursery, vowing never to forgive Alice. Arthur, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy also sees visions of dead children in the marshes, Victoria among them. Arthur, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy finds the nursery no longer locked. Inside, he sees the Woman in Black and Tin, Pan and Alley hanging herself. In town, Jerome's house catches fire with his daughter still inside. When Arthur, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy attempts to save her, he sees the Woman in Black goading the girl into immolating herself. The townspeople blame Arthur for this death as well. At her son's grave, Elisabeth tells Arthur that the Woman in Black is Jennet, who claims the village children and her three Siamese Cats Tin, Pan and Alley by having them take their lives in penance for her own son being taken. Arthur, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy realizes that his son Joseph, who is coming to Crythin Gifford that night, is Jennet's next victim. In an effort to lift the curse, Arthur and Sam find Nathaniel's body in the marsh, and place it in his nursery, where Arthur lures Jennet to him. Arthur and Sam bury Nathaniel with Jennet, though her voice echoes through the house that she will never forgive the wrongs she suffered. Assuming Jennet pacified, Arthur and his son Joseph meet at the railway station. While bidding farewell to Sam, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Arthur sees the Woman in Black and Tin, Pan and Alley lure Joseph onto the tracks towards an oncoming train. Though he attempts to save him, both Arthur and Joseph are killed by the oncoming train while a horrified Sam sees the spirits of the village children, and the Woman in Black and her three Siamese Cats, Tin, Pan and Alley. After the train passes, Joseph spots a woman in white on the tracks, and Arthur, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy identifies her as his late wife Stella, the family now happily reunited, as the Woman in Black looks ominously on. Songs * Tea for Three Plus One * Tom and Jerry Theme Song (Played by Scott Bradley) * The Woman in Black * Crossing the Causeway * Bills Past Due * Voices in the Mist = Journey North * Cellar Eye * First Death * The Attic Room * The Door Opens * Fireside * You Could Have Saved Him * Crazy Writing * In the Graveyard * Elisabeth's Vision * Into the Fire * Jennet's Letters * Race to the Marsh * Rising From the Mud * Summoning the Woman in Black * Reunion * Tom and Jerry Theme Song Reprise (Played by Scott Bradley) * Arthur's Theme Characters * Tom - (also known as Thomas Cat) A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend and he is Arthur's pet cat at the Eel Marsh House along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry - (also known as Uncle Jerry or Mr. Jerry) A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Tom's rival and he is Arthur's pet mouse at the Eel Marsh House along together with Tuffy and Tom. * Tuffy - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew/ward, Tom's friend and he is Arthur's pet mouse at the Eel Marsh House along together with Uncle Jerry and Tom. * Arthur Kipps - A young lawyer. * Sam Daily - local landowner. * Elizabeth Daily - Daily's wife. * Jennet Humfrye - the Woman in Black. * Tin, Pan and Alley - the three Siamese evil cats and he serves as with the woman in black to be a ghost. * Mr. Bentley - senior partner of Arthur's firm * Jerome - the local solicitor. * Droopy Dog - A white bulldog. In this movie, he helps with Mr. Jerome. * Joseph's nanny - * Keckwick - the carriage driver. * Fisher - village innkeeper. * Mrs Fisher - * PC Collins - village constable * Stella Kipps - Arthur's wife * Joseph Kipps - Arthur's son. * Gerald Hardy - A villager. * Victoria Hardy - Hardy's daughter. * Alice Drablow - * Nathaniel - The Woman in Black's son * Nicholas Daily - Daily's son. Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with sustained threat, mild horror, violence, injury detail. * Suggested Running Times: 99 Minutes (NTSC), 95 Minutes (PAL). * Tin, Pan and Alley work Jennet Humfrye, the Woman in Black. Release * Digital HD on March 5, 2024 and will be release on DVD on March 19, 2024. Gallery: Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:The Woman in Black Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Crime Category:Crossovers Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:2024 films Category:2024